A Kanker's Wish
A Kanker's Wish is a fanfic by Ringa Starr a.k.a. Edd Girl of Edtropolis.com. The story is about Lee Kanker trying to go on a date with Eddy while getting into plenty of trouble. Transcript May,Lee,And Marie Were In Their Trailer Park Home. May Was Watching TV,Marie Was Reading Hub Cap Digest,And Lee Was In Her Room. "Why Does Eddy Hate Me? I'm Skinny,I'm Beautiful,I'm Charming."Lee Mused.Lee Got Up And Walked Over To Her Dresser.She Sat Down And Did Her Fingernails.She Did Them A Light Blue,And She Then Did Her Hair.She Curled It Up And Admired Herself In The Mirror. "Why? I Try My Best....Maybe I Should Find Out."Lee Said,Looking Up.She Walks Outside,And Knocks On Eddy's Bedroom Door.Eddy Answers And At Seeing Lee,His Eyes Widen. "Eddy? I Have Something To Ask You."Lee Quietly Said,Looking Down At Eddy,Her Usual Smile Gone Without A Trace. "Um...Okay."Eddy Hesitated.Why Was Lee Acting This Way? He Shut The Door,And The Two Sat Down On His Bed. "So What's On Your Mind?"Eddy Asked,Hesitant,Yet Curious And Eager To Discover Why Lee Didn't Pounce. "I Wanted To Know Why You Hate Me."Lee Solemnly Answered. Eddy Looked Suprised.He Knew He Hated Her,But To Be Cornered At The Fact Of Why? Especially To The Person He Hated? He Swallowed,And Began. "Well,Lee...We Kinda Got Off To A Bad Start.We Were At Your Trailer,And I Got,Well,Kinda Spoiled.The Food Was Nice Though.Then You Made Us Do Your Chores,And...I Sorta Cracked.Then,You Torturing Us With Perfume And Kissing Us...And That Horrifying Suprise Wedding You Threw,We Hated You From Then On.Okay?"Eddy Answered,Awaiting The Answer Lee Would Give,If She Took It Well. "I Understand Now.I Was Mean And Demanding.I Guess You're Not Going To Be My Boyfriend."Lee Said,Looking Down. "Hang On,Hang On! I Might Give You A Chance,If You Try To Tone Down On...Well,All The Stuff I Already Mentioned,And Who Knows? It Might Work Out."Eddy Quickly Answered,Trying Not To Hurt Lee's Feelings. Lee Looked Up Suprised.She Smiled And Answered,"You're Gonna Be Seeing A New Leela Diane Kanker!" The Next Day... Lee Was In Her Room,Doing Her Hair And Nails.She Wore Her Usual Clothes,Her Hair In It's Usual Do, Quickly Squirting Herself With Some Crankshaft No.5,Before Heading Out Into The Cul-De-Sac. She Didn't Know What To Expect,Everyone There Hated Her.Kevin Saw Her And Ducked For Cover. Jimmy And Sarah Saw Her And Hid In The Garden.Johnny And Plank Saw Her And They Ran To The Park. Rolf Saw Her And Dived Into The Mud Pit,Peeking Up Slowly.Nazz Saw And Hid With Kevin. Ed, Edd, And Eddy Were All That Were Left.Ed And Edd Saw Her And Ran For The Bushes. Only Eddy Remained. "Quiet,Isn't It?" Lee Quietly Whispered. "People Are Pretty Used To Your "Old"Self."Eddy Replied,Looking Around,Noticing Everyone Gone. "Um...Do You Want To Go To My Place?"Lee Asked,Her Voice Quiet,Sweating A Bit. "Um...Okay,Sure."Eddy Said,Taking Her Hand,And The Two Walked Down To The Trailer Park. The Others Popped Their Heads Up. "Why Is Eddy Going With Lee,Double-D?"Ed Asked,As He Scratched His Face. "I Don't Know,Ed."Edd Replied,Looking Dumbfounded. "The Dork's Lost It."Kevin Said,Before Looking On In Disbelief. Eddy And Lee Got To The Trailer,And They Walked Up To Lee's Room.Eddy Thumbed Through Lee's Record Stack. "Lessee...Tom Jones,Barry White,The Monkees,The Beatles,The Rolling Stones,All The Stuff I Like! Mind If I Put Somethin' On?"Eddy Asked,Looking Up From The Stack. Lee Looked At Eddy And Replied,"Sure,Go For It." Eddy Put On,"It's Not Unusual"By Tom Jones.He Starts To Dance,And Lee Joins In.After About An Hour Of Dancing And Chatting,Eddy Left,And Bought A Ring With A Sapphire On It,Lee's Birthstone.Eddy Brought It Back To Lee In The Center Of The Cul-De-Sac,Got Down On One Knee,And Showed Her The Ring. "Will You Be My Girlfriend,Leela Diane Kanker?"Eddy Asked,A Grin Across His Face. Lee Was Absolutely Speechless. So Was Everyone For That Matter.Lee Swallowed,And Muttered A Small..."Yes."Eddy Slipped The Ring Onto Her Finger,And He Got Up.He Raised Up His Hands And Shouted, "Let It Be Known Throughout Peach Creek,That I,Eddy,Proclaim Leela Diane Kanker To Be My Girlfriend!!!"Lee Smiled And Hugged Eddy,Taking Him Into Her Arms,Eddy Hugging Back. Ed Clapped And Said,"Romance Has Appeared Again! As I, Ed,And Maizie Louise Kanker Have Been Boyfriend And Girlfriend For Nigh Onto A Year!" May Smiled And Said,"Congrats,Lee,You Nabbed Him!" Lee Replied,"Thanks,Guys! I Finally Won Eddy's Heart,And He Won Mine!" Kevin Managed To Stutter Out,"Eddy And Lee?! I'd Never Thought I'd See This..." Lee Put Eddy Down And Ran Off.Eddy Looked Suprised And Called After Her,"Lee,Where Ya Goin'?" "It's A Suprise! I'll Be Back Later!"Lee Called Back,And Sped To The Jewelry Store.The Bond Had To Be Complete.She Bought A Ring With A Diamond On It,Eddy's Birthstone,And Brought It Back To Eddy.She Got Down On One Knee,Opened The Box,And Asked,"Will You Be My Boyfriend,Eddy?" Eddy Smiled And Replied,"Yes." Lee Slipped The Ring On Eddy's Finger,Got Up,Raised Her Hands,And Shouted,"Let It Be Known Throughout Peach Creek,That I,Lee,Proclaim Eddy As My Boyfriend!!!"The Two Laughed And They Hugged Again.When Lee Was Walking Home,She Smiled To Herself.Her Wish Had Come True.Eddy And Lee Were An Item!!! Kevin Was Actually HAPPY That Eddy And Lee Were Together.That Would Give Him Another Couple To Torture Without Having To Deal With Ed.He Knew Eddy Really Wasn't That Strong,And Lee...Well,He Could Take Lee Down Easily,But With Some Slight Difficulties.Lee Was Having Some Lunch With Her Sisters In The Trailer,Admiring Her New Ring. "Lee,I Gotta Tell Ya.When You've Stolen An Ed's Heart,You've Got Everything In The World!"May Happily Cheered,Recalling Her Sweet Relationship With Ed. Marie Smiled And Agreed,"I Think I'm On My Way,Too.Yesterday Double-D Invited Me In For A Cup Of Tea And We Chatted A Bit.In Fact,I Actually Have A Date With Him Saturday Night!" "Way To Go,MARIE! I've Got A Date With Ed Saturday Night,Too! We've All Managed To Get Our Lusted-After Boyfriends!"May Chimed In,Sighing Dreamily At The End Of Her Sentence. Lee Smiled At Her Sisters."Eddy's The Greatest Boy I've Ever Met.In Fact I Love Him So Much,I'm Gonna Be His Personal Bodyguard.I Don't Want My Widdle Eddy-Kins To Get Hurt.Well,In The Future...I've Already Beaten Him Up In The Past.He Even Asked Me Out On Saturday! We've Got The Eds All To Ourselves!" The Girls Clinked Glasses."To The Eds!"They Cheered. Speaking Of Bodyguards,Eddy Was Living It Up.Whenever Someone Threatened Him Or Was Charging At Him,He Would Just Call Lee's Name,And She Was There To Protect Him.He'd Then Kiss Her On The Cheek And Spend Time With Her The Rest Of The Day.He Really Loved This Girl. Eddy Was In His Hammock,Enjoying The Swing Of It Swaying In The Breeze,When Somebody Crawled In With Him! He Looked Up To See It Was Lee! Lee Picked Eddy Up And Rested Him On His Back. "Hi There,Lee.What A Nice Supri-MMPH!" Eddy Was Interuppted When Lee Clamped A Hand Over Eddy's Mouth.He Looked Up Just To See Lee Pull Of A Mask To Reveal That It Was KEVIN In Disquise!!! "Suprise,Suprise,Eddy!"Kevin Cackled As He Carried Eddy Away. As Eddy Was Being Carried Away,He Managed To Shout A "Help!"Before He Was Silenced.Someone Heard Him And Saw Him Get Dragged.That Girl Could Only Go By The Name of May Kanker.She Ran To Ed's House And She Appeared In His Door Panting From The Long Run.Ed Took May In His Arms And Hugged Her. "Hello,May Darling,What Brings You Here?"Ed Lovingly Said To May,Smiling. "Oh,Ed! Things Aren't Well! I Just Saw Eddy Get Carried Away By Kevin! He's Been Kidnapped!" Ed Gasped And Set May Down."We Have To Get Lee! She'll Know What To Do!" "But We Don't Know Where Eddy Is! I Saw Kevin Running And It Wasn't In The Direction Of His House!"May Cried. Ed Looked Out The Window And Saw Kevin Running Down The Lane.He Was Carrying Eddy Using One Hand To Cover His Mouth And One Hand To Keep Hold Of His Body Disabling His Arms.Eddy Was Kicking His Legs Trying To Get Free With Muffled Helps Coming From Eddy's Mouth. "THERE HE GOES! He's Going Into The Direction Of--GASP!!!"Ed Shouted Out Once He Realized Where Kevin Was Taking His Friend. "MAY! Go Get Lee And Marie! I'll Go Get Double-D And Meet Me By The Old Wharehouse On 31st Street! We Have To Save Eddy Not Only From Kevin,But From The MOB!!!" May Ran To The Trailer Park And Burst In Screaming,"LEE! MARIE!" Marie Ran To Her Sisters Side And Cried,"What Is It?" May Explained To Marie What Happened,And Marie Brought Her Hands To Her Mouth In Shock. "Lee's In Our Bedroom,Come On!"The Two Ran Up,And Marie Shouted,"LEE! Eddy's Been Kidnapped By Kevin And He's Taking Him To The Mafia to be tortured!" Lee Gasped And Cried Out,"THAT MONSTER! We've Got To Save Him! Let's Go!"The Two Ran Out To The Wharehouse,Only To Meet Ed And Edd In Front Of It,Ready To Jump In.Operation Rescue Eddy Was Underway. Edd Peeked Through A Window And Saw That Eddy's Been Tied To A Chair,But He Hasn't Been Gagged,Since They Were Asking Him Questions. "Why'd You Bring Me Here,Kevin?!" Eddy Cried Out In Anger.He Was Extremly Pissed Off At Kevin Kidnapping Him,And Bringing Him To The MAFIA! That's A Little Much Don't You Think? Kevin Pinched Eddy's Cheek And Teased,"It's Just Payback,DORK! We're Gonna Make You An Angel And You'll Be Out Of My Life Forever.And You're Precious Leela's Gonna Be Next So You Won't Even Be Alone.Won't That Be So Nice." A Mafia Member Hissed,"So Tell Us,Where Does You're Leela Live?"Kevin Didn't Really Know,Since He's Never Been To The Trailer Park. Eddy Was Silent.He Looked Down To See Some Dirt On His Shoe,And He Brushed It Off With His Other Foot.The Man Asked The Question Again.Eddy Looked Up And Rolled His Eyes In The Other Direction.The Man Then Got In His Face And Practically Shouted,"I'm Not Gonna Ask You Again! WHERE DOES YOUR GIRLFRIEND LIVE?!" Eddy Looked UpSolemly And Said In A Low Grave Tone, "Not A Word." He Then Spat On The Man,Which Was A Big Mistake,Because The Man Drew A Knife,And Said,"Untie Him,We're Goin' Upstairs."And They Started Up The Stairs. "Ohmigod,Ohmigod,Ohmigod,Ohmigod!!!"Edd Repeated Clutching His Heart.It Was Beating Like There Was Gonna Be No Tommorow. "Double-D! Is Eddy Alright?" "They Were Asking Him Where Lee Lived And He Wouldn't Tell Them,Then He Spit On Them Then They Led Him Upstairs And One Of Them Had A Knife And-" "A KNIFE!?! But Is He Alright?"Marie Worriedly Asked. Edd Quietly Whispered,"I Don't Know,Marie.But We Have To Get Him Out Of There Soon..." Lee's Hand Clenched Into A Fist And She Muttered Under Her Breath,"So Help Me God,Those Thieves Are Gonna Pay." Ed Tugged On The Door.It Wouldn't Budge. "It's No Use.One Of Us Is Gonna Have To Climb Up There."Ed Panted,Pointing Upward. Edd Turned To Face The Others."Any Volunteers?" Lee Turned To Her Sisters, Who Made No Move Of Raising Their Hand. "I'll Go.I'm Not Scared Like Maria Or Maizie Here." Lee Started Climbing Up,And Once She Started Climbing,She Stopped And Called Down,"How High Up Did They Go?" Marie Called Back,"The 30th Floor!" May Called,"You're Going To The Toppermost Of The Poppermost!!!" They All Gave Lee The Thumbs-Up Sign.Lee Gave The Sign Back And Started Up. Meanwhile,With Eddy And The Mob...Eddy Got Into A Little Fight. Eddy Had Managed To Strike A Deal With Kevin.The Deal:Fencing.Eddy And Kevin Both Took Fencing In School And Both Were Quite Skilled At It.They Drew Their Weapons. Kevin Grinned And Said To Eddy,"I'll Enjoy Killing You,Eddy.And I Will Make Sure That You Have A Very Cheap Funeral. Eddy Grinned Back And Replied,"Don't Hold Your Breath,Kevin.I Will Be The One To Kill YOU,And Besides,I've Got One Thing You Don't:True Friends,And A Faithful Girlfriend!" Kevin And Eddy Shouted In Complete Unision,"ON GUARD!!!"They Began Fencing,Jumping Backwards Whenever Needed.Plus Eddy Learned Something New In The Fight.Kevin Was Left-Handed.Then,Eddy Did One EXTREMLEY Big Mistake,One Of The Most Important Rules In Fencing:NEVER TURN YOUR BACK ON THE OPPONENT.Kevin Knocked The Sword Out Of Eddy's Hand,Before Throwing It Out The Window.It Landed With A Crash Of Metal And Discarded Glass By Edd's Feet.They Could Hear Kevin Cackling Away.The Eds,May,And Marie,Had Only One Savior.That Savior Could Only Go By The Name Of: Lee. Eddy Was Cornered.And He Would Have Been Killed It It Hasn't Been For A Crash Downstairs.Kevin Dropped His Sword And Followed The Mob Downstairs.While Downstairs,A Person Crept Into The Room Through A Window.The Person Grabbed Eddy And Held His Mouth Shut.Eddy Shouted Muffled Helps Again Until A Familiar Voice Whispered In His Ear. "Eddy,Eddy! Relax,It's Only Me." Lee Let Eddy Go And Eddy Turned And Hugged Her,Lee Hugging Back. "Lee! Boy,Am I Glad To See You.I Was Just Fencing With Kevin And My Sword Got Broken,And They Heard A Crash Downstairs,And They Ran Down And-GASP!"Eddy Cried,Once He Realized What Was Happening. Lee Looked Worried And Asked What Was Wrong. "Don't You See?! They're Downstairs,And They're Bound To See Ed,Double-D,May,And Marie Down There! By The Way,How'd You Get Up Here?"Eddy Shouted,Which Really Wasn't Good,Because It Echoed A Bit. Lee Quickly Said,"I Climbed.Let's Go Help Them.But First..." Lee Grabbed A Sword.Eddy Grabbed A Sword Duplicate To Lee's,And They Ran Downstairs. Eddy And Lee Crept Up From Behind To See Ed And Double-D Cornered In One Side Of The Room,And May And Marie Cornered In Another.Eddy Ran To The Boys' Side,Lee Ran To Her Sisters.Eddy Drew His Sword And Pounced Screaming,"BACK AWAY FROM THEM YOU B*****D!!!" He Managed To Club The Guy With His Sword,Knocking Him Unconsious. "Eddy! You're Okay!"Edd Cried Out Happily.Eddy Smiled At Them And Ran To Help Lee.Lee Was Fencing The Man,And Didn't Turn Out So Hot.Her Sisters Managed To Run,But Lee Was Really Busy.She Was Sweating,And The Man Didn't Even Seem Tired! Eddy Met Up With May And Marie. "You've Got To Help Our Sister!"May Cried.Eddy Nodded And Ran To Lee To Help.Ed And Edd Ran To May And Marie And Put Their Arms Around Them To Calm Them Down.Eddy Stuck His Sword Between The Two,And Managed To Knock Both Swords Out Of Their Hands.He Then Threw His Sword,And Ed Threw Them Out The Window.Eddy And Lee High-Fived. This Was All Going Really Well,Until Kevin picked up an unnoticed sword And Aimed For Lee.Eddy Shouted Out,"KEVIN!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!" Eddy Ran For Him And Screamed,"I WON'T LET YOU GET MY GIRLFRIEND!!!"He Pounced On Him Jogging His Arm...Which Made sword slice Across Her Right Arm.She Let Out A Cry,Holding Her Arm,And Fell To The Ground.Eddy Looked At This In Shock,And Turned To Kevin.With A Ferocious Growl,He Tackled Him To The Ground,The sword Skidding To Marie,Who Grabbed The it And Handed It To Eddy,Who Held It To Kevin's Head,Warding Off The Mafia Members Coming Toward Him. "Now Would Be A Bad Time For Either Of You To Move."Eddy Hissed. Kevin Gulped And Stammered Out,"N-Now Eddy,You Wouldn't Really stab A Guy,Would Ya? WOULD YA?! You'll Be Sent To Jail!" "Oh,And You Won't?!"Eddy Spat Back."Kidnapping,Working With The Mafia,Minor stabbing MY GIRLFRIEND!!! This Is Only Self-Defence." Police Cars Are Heard Outside,And Police Bust In.Eddy Tosses The sword To The Ground,And Kevin Gets Up,His Hands In The Air.But Before They Can Arrest Him,Kevin grabs the sword and slashes wildly In All Directions.Ed And May,Edd And Marie,And Eddy And Lee All Hit The Ground And Duck As Low As They Can,Holding On To Each Other Tightly.Until Kevin Finally Aimed At Eddy... The blade Whizzed Past Eddy And Lee's Heads,Just BARLEY Missing Them,Hitting The Small Space Of Floor Between Them.They Sighed In Relief,Kevin hacked Again,But missed,So His Last Resort Was Throwing The sword. It Hit The Floor And Bounced Right Back Up At Him,Knocking Him Out.The Mafia Was Sentenced To 15 Years,But Kevin Was Only Sentenced To 5 Weeks.After All,He Was Just A Minor. "HA! Looks Like Kevin Finally Got What He Deserved,Right Guys?"Eddy Cheered. Ed Smiled And Replied,"Yeah,This Is Payback Not Only For You And Lee,But For May And I As Well!" "I Actually Enjoyed Seeing Him Be Dragged Away,It's Great To Give Kevin A Taste Of His Own Medicine!"Edd Happily Concurred.They All Burst Out Laughing,And The Week After,Saturday Night,Eddy And Lee Went Out On Their First Date,And Eddy Couldn't Decide What To Wear. "What Do You Think,Double-D? Should I Wear The White Tuxedo,Or The Blue One?"Eddy Asked,Holding The Suits Up By The Hangers. Edd Scratched His Head And Replied,"Go With The White One,It's More "You"." Eddy Called Out A "Thanks!"And Rushed Into The Bathroom To Change.He Got Into The Tuxedo,And Slipped On His Ring. Lee Couldn't Decide What To Wear,Either.She Decided On A White Dress With See-Thru Sleeves With White Sequins,The Dress Reaching Her Ankles,With Silver Satin Shoes. Lee Smiled At Her Sisters And Said,"I Think It's Time I Let It Go..." May Gasped And Said,"You Mean You're..." Marie Stuttered,"You're..." Lee Smiled And Replied,"That's Right! I'm Gonna Let My Hair Down! Lee Walked To The Bathroom,Let It Down,And Brushed It All Out.She Had Beautiful,Shiny,Red Hair,All The Way Down To Her Waist.It Was Nice And Full,And Her Eyes....Her Eyes Were Beautiful.She Wore No Makeup,And She Admired Herself In The Mirror.She Looked Beautiful.She Slipped On Her Ring,And She Walked Outside,To Greet Eddy. Eddy Saw A Girl Run Up To Him,But He Didn't Recognize Her.The Girl Walked Up And Gave A Smile. "Who Are You?"Eddy Asked,Smiling. The Girl Smiled Back."I'm Leela,You Must Be Eddy." Eddy Smiled And Went,"LEE? Is That You? You Let Your Hair Down..." Lee Ran Her Fingers Through Her Hair And Mused,"Meet The New Lee Kanker!" Eddy Smiled And Took Her Hand,Whispering,"You Look Absolutely Beautiful,Please Keep It That Way..." Somebody Wasn't Happy.And Who Could That Person Be...Kevin,Of Course!He Had Broken Out Of Jail,He Was Armed With A BB Gun,And He Didn't Care If He Went To Jail,Just As Long As He Managed To Shoot Eddy,For Kevin Has A Vengeance....And Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Cold..... Lee Felt Like Cinderella Being With Eddy. "Where Are We Going,Eddy?"Lee Asked Anxiously. Eddy Smiled And Said,"You'll See.Oh,Wait! We're Here!" It Turns Out That Eddy Was Taking Lee To A Fancy Ball.Lee Smiled And She Walked In With Eddy.She Saw Ed And May There,Ed Was Wearing A Blue Tuxedo,With May In A Blue Ballroom Gown.Edd Was Wearing A Black Tuxedo With A White Carnation,And Marie Wore A Strapless Black Gown.May,Lee,And Marie Walked Up To Each Other,As Did Ed,Edd,AndEddy. "So What Do You Think Of The Girls?"Eddy Asked His Two Pals,Eager To Get Compliments On His Girl. Edd Smiled And Replied,"Marie As Dangerous As She May Seem,Is Very Beautiful Tonight.She's Even Let Her Hair Down,It Reaches Her Shoulders! You Can See Both Her Eyes,And She's Very Nice To Me." Ed Smiled And Joined In."May's Beautiful And Nice As Always,And It's Really Funny On How A Year Ago We Didn't Love Them At All!" Eddy Smiled And Beamed Like A Lamp."Lee's The Greatest Girl I've Ever Met.She's Beautiful Just Being Her,And She's Even More Beautiful With Her Hair Down.She Has The Greatest Eyes..." Ed And Edd Looked Suprised."You Can See Her Eyes?"They Said In Unision. "Yes.Just Look At Her."Eddy Pointed To Lee,And The Boys Saw Her. "She Is Rather Lovely."Edd Agreed. "Ed's Been Quite The Charmer Tonight! He's So Handsome,And I Just Know He's Gonna Marry Me!!!"May Squealed With Delight. Marie Smiled And She Seemed Nicer Than Herself.She Said,"Double-D's Not Even Afraid Of Me Anymore.It Seems That I Didn't Have To Be Mean To Get His Attention." Lee Just Smiled."Eddy Almost Didn't Recognize Me With My Hair Down.I Like It.And I Like It So Much,I'm Gonna Keep It This Way." And With That,The Girls Ran Into Their Boyfriends' Arms.Well,At Least May And Marie,Anyway.Eddy Only Came Up To Lee's Waist,But He Did Hug Her.The Song,"Sometime In The Morning"By The Monkees Comes On,And Eddy Extends His Hand To Lee. "Care To Dance,Leela?"Eddy Asked,Smiling. Lee Smiled And Took His Hand."I'd Love To,Eddy." They Got Up Close,And They Started To Waltz On The Dance Floor.They Were So Good,People Stopped Dancing And Crowded Around To Watch.When The Song Ended,They Seperated,With One Exstretched Hand Holding The Others.The Crowd Clapped,And Eddy Kissed Lee's Hand.Lee Blushed A Bit,But Her Smile Quickly Faded,When She Heard A BB Gun Cocking,Then Turned To See Kevin Standing There. "Kevin!"Ed Angrily Shouted."You're Supposed To Be In Jail!"May Shouted Out.Edd Angrily Spat,"I'm Surprised You Have The Nerve To Show Your Face After What You've Done!" Eddy Instinctively Placed A Protective Arm In Front Of Lee.He Pushed Her Back Gently As Kevin Approached. "Who's This Girl?"Kevin Asked.He Obviously Hadn't Seen Lee Yet."Cheatin' On Lee?" "For Your Information,This Is Lee.She Just Let Her Hair Down,STUPID!"Eddy Yelled Out. Kevin Muttered,"Ed's The Only One Stupid Here,But Your A DORK! And Dorks Always Die." With That,Kevin Fired,And Eddy Knew That It Was His Turn To Help Lee.He Wasn't Letting Her Get Shot Again. "Lee,Look Out!"And With That Eddy Tackled Lee To The Ground,Taking Her Out Of The BB's Path.The pellet Whizzed Past Edd And Marie's Heads,Landing In The Wall Behind Them.Kevin Got Angrier,And Aimed At Lee On The Ground. "Hasta La Vista,Baby."Kevin Hissed As He Fired.Eddy Stood In Front Of Lee Lying Helplessly On The Ground And Shouted,"I WON'T LET YOU GET HER,KEVIN!!!" Lee Screamed,"EDDY! NOOOOOO!!!" But It Was Too Late. Eveyone Was Abosutley Paralyzed In Shock And Fear.Eddy Was Wincing From The stinging pellet,And He Gave Out A Small Cry When He Fell On His Back On The Ground,Landing On Top Of Lee. Lee Took Him In Her Arms And Cried,"Eddy,NO! Oh God,No! Why?...:Sniff:..."Lee Held Eddy Close To Her And Started To Cry. Kevin Actually Started Laughing.That Is,Until The Authorities Came.He Was Arrested,And Was Given More Time.Eddy Was Put On An Ambulance,And Lee Walked Back Home,There Was Some Blood On Her Chest From Holding Eddy,But She Didn't Care.She Just Went To Bed,Sobbing A Bit.The Next Day She Put On Some Jeans,Her Usual Purple Sneakers,And A Shirt Like She Usually Wore,Exept Instead Of White With Pink Polka-Dots,It Was Dark Blue.She Kept Her Hair Down,And Brushed It Out,Before Going Outside.There,She Saw Eddy Smiling At Her.She Gave A Gasp And A Smile,And Ran To Him,Swept Him Up In Her Arms And Hugged Him. Eddy Softly Said Wincing,"Easy,Leela,These Bandages Sting When They Get Too Close." Lee Let Him Go,And Set Him On The Ground."Want To Go In My Hammock?"He Asked. "Sure,Eddy."The Two Walked Hand In Hand To The Hammock,Lee Getting In First,Then Pulling Eddy In.Eddy Lay On His Back On Top On Her,Lee's Long,Silky,Red Hair Wisping Around His Body.He Closed His Eyes And Lee Hugged Him Close,Her Eyes Closed,Both Of Them Taking In The Sweet Air And The Swing Of The Hammock.They Were Safe Now,And Nobody Could Tear Them Apart... "I Love You,Leela."Eddy Whispered Before Falling Asleep In Lee's Arms. External Link A Kankers Wish at Edtropolis.com Category:Edtropolis Original Fanfics